


We're on top of the world

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Futuro, Hospital, Medici - Freeform, Past, Presente, Remember, Romantico, Sentimentale, The Good Doctor - Freeform, bacio, famiglia, kiss, ospedale, passato, present, ricordi, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: And I know the scariest part is letting goLo so che la parte più paurosa è lasciar andare'Cause love is a ghost you can't controlPerché l'amore è un fantasma che non puoi controllareI promise you the truth can't hurt us nowTi prometto che la verità non ci può far male adessoSo let the words slip out of your mouthQuindi lascia che le parole scivolino fuori dalla tua boccaIl destino stravolge la vita delle persone che ne hanno bisogno, proprio per questo Claire Browne e Neil Melendez avrebbero dovuto affrontare le conseguenze del loro gesto.Le loro strade dovevano percorrere sentieri lontani, incontrarsi in ospedale e allontanarsi una volta fuori, ma quello zampino chiamato fato, ha fatto in modo che lei inciampasse nell'esatto momento in cui lui uscisse.Questa raccolta è la loro storia, fatta di attimi, momenti indimenticabili, litigi, lotte, risate e tanto amore.
Relationships: Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Tra le braccia

  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** #3 Neil Melendez/Claire Browne: “Non pensava che la prima volta ad averlo tra le braccia era da svenuto” di Glass Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Era difficile per i due medici far finta di aver litigato a lavoro ed essere amici fuori dall’ospedale, nonostante ciò stavano iniziando a conoscersi come non aveva mai fatto prima.  
Quella giornata era stata a dir poco dura per Melendez, purtroppo aveva perso un paziente che ad aggravare la situazione fu che era il suo migliore amico del college.  
«Non è stata colpa tua, hai fatto tutto quello che potevi per salvargli la vita» confermò Claire guardandolo negli occhi e cercando d’infondergli tutto quello che voleva dire e fare, ma che non poteva.  
«Non è vero e se…» affermò duro, togliendosi la cuffietta e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.  
«Se avessi fatto tutto quello che potevo… lui, sarebbe stato vivo» finì la frase e poco dopo aver dato un’ultima occhiata alla sala operatoria dove risiedeva, il corpo dell’amico, se ne andò.  
Lui amava il suo lavoro, aveva fatto una scelta che non aveva mai rinnegato, ma era anche un essere umano e ogni morte lo toccava sempre da vicino.  
Non c’è l’avrebbe fatta, né era sicuro ma lui era sempre e comunque il chirurgo in carica, il responsabile e non avrebbe mai lasciato il posto alla dottoressa Browne di farlo per lui.  
«No, no… no ti prego Neil» affermò la mamma di Trevor non appena lo vide arrivare, quella donna riusciva a leggerlo anche a chilometri di distanza.  
I suoi passi si fecero incerti, lentamente si arrestavano ma poi sentì di non essere solo e trovò la forza che gli serviva in quel momento.  
«L’intervento stava procedendo bene, eravamo a più di metà quando è sorta una complicazione che non ci aspettavamo, abbiamo cercato di arginarla, ma l’estensione era evidente e non ci siamo riusciti. Mi dispiace comunicarvi che…» e qualsiasi altra parola che finì di dire suonò come un eco lontano e lui era solo un telespettatore che tutti stringevano e abbracciavano.  
Il turno continuò come se non fosse successo nulla, ma quel giorno, in quell’intervento qualcosa era avvenuta.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Una delle cose che Claire detestava era quella di vedere i pazienti morire, per lei essere dottore significava poter salvare tutti, ma quella era una regola non scritta e c’era anche un perché.  
L’unica cosa che voleva fare era infilarsi sotto la doccia e poi buttarsi sul letto, difatti declinò l'invito di andare a bere qualcosa con gli altri e uscì dall’ospedale in fretta.  
Aveva già raggiunto la sua macchina quando il suo telefono prese a squillare, lo estrasse solo per accorgersi che era un messaggio criptico e che sicuramente il mittente non intendeva ciò che aveva scritto.  
«Che cos’è successo?» domandò Claire non appena entrò al bar, nel loro posto, lontano dall’ospedale e dagli occhi indiscreti e lo vide là, sulla sedia a bere reggendosi appena.  
«Co- co-come mi hai trovato?» domandò il dottor Melendez pasticciando le parole e guardandola come se in realtà non la vedesse per davvero.  
«Sapevo dove ti avrei trovato, proprio come è successo l’ultima volta quando… mi hai trovato tu» affermò lei guardandolo con gli occhi feriti.  
Claire Browne sarebbe stata l’ultima a poter giudicare una persona, aveva fatto tanti casini e stava ancora cercando di rimettere in piedi la sua vita in pezzi.  
«Avevo solo bisogno di dimenticare» ammise lui, alzando il bicchiere di whiskey e scolandoselo per poi dedicarlo all’amico che quel giorno non era riuscito a salvare.  
S’incolpava di tutto, lo faceva spesso, ma quel caso pesava ancora di più degli altri.  
«Su, dottor Melendez l’aiuto io, si metta in piedi e usciamo da questo bar prima di aggravare ulteriormente il suo stato», ma le sue proteste furono ben visibili a tutti cosa che Claire cercava di evitare a tutti i costi.  
Non sapeva più cosa fare, così prese il suo viso tra le mani, lo guardò negli occhi e gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita e con l’altra lo aiutava a reggersi.  
«Perchè lo stai facendo?» domandò ingenuamente e con tono innocente a Claire, voltandosi a guardarla sperando di capire.  
«Quanto hai bevuto!» esclamò stupita, quando con fatica ed estremo sforzo riuscì a farlo entrare in casa.  
Raggiunsero il divano, poi lui si accasciò tirandola con sé e rimasero così, con lui privo di sensi e lei che lo guardava impotente.  
Non pensava che la prima volta ad averlo tra le braccia era da svenuto.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Il dottor Melendez si svegliò il mattino dopo con un forte mal di testa, un pulsare incessante e continuo e la nausea che disturbava anche le funzioni più normali. Si alzò molto lentamente e si accorse che non era a casa sua, nel suo appartamento e si guardò intorno curioso.  
«Prendi questa, per il dopo sbronza ti farà sicuramente bene» affermò Claire entrando in soggiorno e porgendogli un bicchiere con l’aspirina.  
A lui l’era bastato guardarla per capire, non c’erano bisogno di domande e non era in cerca nemmeno di una risposta. Sapeva.  
Claire si sentì osservata, non avrebbe dovuto farlo ma alzò lo sguardo verso quello del suo mentore e vide qualcosa che non aveva mai visto.  
«Non sapevo dove altro portarti, non trovavo le tue chiavi e …» ma lei non riuscì neanche a finire di parlare che lui con un passo svelto non curandosi dell’emicrania e della nausea si buttò sulle sue labbra.  
Non sempre c’è una spiegazione razionale ai gesti che si compiono, ma sicuramente c’è n’è sempre una sentimentale.


	2. Migliore di lui

  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia:** #1, The Good Doctor, Melendez x Claire: “Sarebbe stata una dottoressa migliore di lui, ne era sicuro.” di Jey M.T Ackerman   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Il destino stravolge la vita delle persone che ne hanno bisogno, proprio per questo Claire Browne e Neil Melendez in quel momento dovevano affrontare le conseguenze del loro gesto.  
Le loro strade dovevano percorrere sentieri lontani, incontrarsi in ospedale e allontanarsi una volta fuori, ma quello zampino chiamato fato, ha fatto in modo che lei inciampasse nell’esatto momento in cui lui uscisse.  
«Questo… questo che è avvenuto non si ripeterà più» affermò dura Claire guardandolo negli occhi e con una sicurezza che in quel momento sembrava mancarle.  
Si rivestirono in fretta, cercando di ritornare in ordine proprio come tutti ricordavano, ma era difficile nascondere le cose a un occhio attento.  
«Questa è stata l’ultima volta» disse con voce diretta ma non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sulle sue labbra quella schiettezza vacillò.  
Uscirono da quella stanzetta in silenzio radio, non si guardarono nemmeno e ognuno si diresse angoli opposti dell’ospedale, ma caso volle che finirono a seguire lo stesso caso.  
Lavorarono a stretto contatto mantenendo sempre una certa distanza e, seppure loro avessero la sensazione di essere stati scoperti, non avvenne. Si ritrovarono nel parcheggio ad attendere che tutti se ne fossero andati, ma entrambi sapevano come sarebbe finita, proprio come le ultime volte, ma dovevano troncarla subito, prima di peggiore ulteriormente la situazione.  
«Vieni con me» asserì Claire, spiegandogli di seguirlo e non fare domande, ma quando entro in macchina le sue mani tremavano.  
«Perché siamo qui?»  
Melendez riconobbe subito il posto, anni e anni addietro c’era stato anche lui e si stupì che Claire lo conoscesse, ma questo dimostrava ancora una volta quanto poco avevano in comune e soprattutto quanto poco l’uno conosceva della vita dell’altro.  
«Non fare domande» affermò la giovane, lasciando il parcheggio e avviandosi verso l’interno della struttura.  
Avrebbe potuto nasconderlo ma a che costo?  
La verità sarebbe venuta fuori e odiava quando fossero gli altri a farlo e lei non avesse la possibilità di decidere e averne il pieno controllo.  
Claire entrò e andò a sedersi vicino agli altri ragazzi del gruppo, mentre Melendez rimase all’oscuro vicino la porta per poterla ascoltare ma ben lontano dagli occhi degli altri.  
«Claire Browne, so che sei da poco in questo gruppo, non ci hai raccontato molto di te, ti senti di farlo?» e vedendo tutti quegli occhi puntati addosso e si sentì nervosa, agitata, ma le bastò guardare verso l’ingresso per capire che doveva farlo.  
«Non è facile parlare di se stessi perché in realtà come noi ci vediamo, non coincide mai con ciò che gli altri vedono di noi. In alcune situazione la gente pensa che sia timida, riservata e talvolta strana ed io glielo lascio credere. Non voglio essere giudicata e non voglio essere definita per le azioni che ho compiuto. Ho lottato per essere quella che sono, ogni cosa che ho ottenuto è stato il sacrificio e le rinunzie di anni; tutto quello che ho conquistato, l’ho fatto contando solo sulle mie forze» rivelò lentamente, anche se dovette prendere fiato perché le sembro mancarle l’aria.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che saperlo là, vicino a lei la portasse ad aprirsi tanto.  
«Sono un chirurgo o meglio sto studiando per esserlo, ma le circostanze sono diverse da quando ho iniziato, adesso non voglio solo salvare delle vite, voglio fare la differenza ed essere ricordata. Sembrerò presuntuosa e...» quell’affermazione causò un po’ di trambusto, sentì dei rumori in sottofondo e guardò ciascun volto, ma decise di lasciar perdere, non era la prima volta che la gente la sottovalutava.  
Lei era migliore di così e non c’era bisogno che qualcuno glielo dicesse.  
«E… cosa c’è di male a volere di più dalla propria vita, da se stessi e dal proprio futuro? Io sono brava in quello che faccio, voglio il meglio per i miei pazienti e per me stessa e il mio modo di rapportarmi con loro non è mai cambiato. Spesse volte mi è stato detto che questo mio modo di fare, di vedere le cose mi avrebbe allontanato dalla vita, dai legami che con il tempo costruirò.  
Lo so che mi sono dilungata e mi scuso con ognuno di voi, ma perché questo mio discorso? Perché siamo sempre attaccati agli standard che la società ci pone, ci mettiamo limiti perché è quello che ci portano a fare gli altri, ma da quando vivere, la propria vita deve avere tute queste conseguenze?» e, continuò così, a parlare mentre man mano anche i ragazzi del gruppo intervenivano, raccontavano la propria storia e sapeva di non essere più da sola.  
«Ero venuta all’incontro con la sola consapevolezza che non avrei parlato, ma poi una persona mi ha ricordato che si è migliori solo se si vuole esserlo. La mia vita è stato un disastro, mia madre per la maggior parte della mia vita era fatta o alcolizzata, dovevo gestirmi tutto da sola e quando sono cresciuta, le cose non sono cambiate molto. Ho resistito, ho stretto i denti e la mia vita è cambiata quando ho iniziato medicina, pensavo mi avrebbe aiutato a fare chiarezza con me stessa, ma in realtà mi ha portato ancora più casino. Mi sono trovato a confrontarmi con la morte, con dei pazienti che spesso non potevo curare e con chi riusciva a farcela e usciva con le proprie gambe. La vita è un mistero in evoluzione» e si soffermò, stavolta le lacrime iniziarono a bagnarle il volto, sa che è arrivato quel momento, sa che dovrà farlo se vuole stare bene.  
Come può ammettere di aver commesso errori, di aver fallito e di essere comunque riuscita a essere felice?  
Come poteva dire a quella gente di vivere quando lei stessa aveva provato a togliersi la vita?  
«Sono qui oggi perché la mia storia potrà essere d’ispirazione a qualcuno o che dimostri che la vita cambia, che ci si può rialzare dopo una brutta caduta. Non sono così presuntuosa da dire di essere la prima e nemmeno voglio questo merito ma oggi ho affrontato la prova più grande della mai vita. Ho commesso un errore, ho lasciato che il dolore per la morte di mia madre condizionasse la mia vita, ho provato a farmi del male ma fin qui sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma il problema più grande e che, per un mio errore è morto qualcuno, una persona che aveva una famiglia. Ehm… e a peggiorare il tutto e che sono un’alcolizzata ed ero fatta, tutti quegli anni a urlare contro mia madre per finire come lei. Sorrido perché seppure difficile sono andata ad autodenunciarmi, ho fatto il passo più lungo e sicuramente avrà delle conseguenze, ma ho capito chi voglio essere» asciugandosi le lacrime si fermò, lasciò che quelle parole arrivassero a tutti, anche alla persona dietro la porta nell’oscurità.  
Ecco perché non potevano stare insieme, perché il suo errore avrebbe condizionato la sua carriera, lo avrebbe reso partecipe di una colpa non sua e di una scelta che non dipendeva da suoi gesti.  
Sarebbe stata una dottoressa migliore di lui, ne era sicuro.  
Non attese oltre - non poteva farlo, non per sé ma per il suo bene – girò le spalle e se ne andò.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
